


The Omega Game

by AiviloQuillMaster



Series: Delta and Omega [2]
Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiviloQuillMaster/pseuds/AiviloQuillMaster
Summary: On that day, the Monsters of Mt. Ebbot lost their hope. On that day, the royal children both tragically perished. One by illness, one by murder. That day, their underground tomb shook with shock and outrage.On that day, a child played a game at the base of Mt Ebbot. On that day, they vanished. On that day, a meteor struck the base of the cursed mountain.One century later, Armageddon leveled that mountain with seven meteors.
Series: Delta and Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Omega Game

**Author's Note:**

> What would Undertale characters be like if they played The Game? Here's my take.  
> Criticism welcome!

**= >Omega**  


At an abandoned bunker on the base of Mt. Ebbot, Frisk settled into their long time hideout. The rusted metal doors bent open enough for a determined thirteen year old to squeeze through. So it really was only natural that a free range child such as them would have made it theirs. It is where they, on September 15th 20XX, that they have agreed to ~~end the world~~ play a game with some online friends of theirs.  


The friends, three people they know as raucousRibcage, cobwebCruller, and jovialJapery, had been waiting for the game to enter it's beta before starting, but RR emailed them the other day saying that it was done and sent some download links. With the agreement to start the next mid-morning.  


So that morning, they went to their hideout with a fully charged laptop, a captacard of snacks, and a head full of anticipation. Their online friends were really exited every time it came up, not that they were the picture of stoicism themself. But now that they could actually play the game at all all they had left was to get started.  


Frisk settled on their nest of old blankets and abandoned clothes that don't fit them, it was cozy, and warm, and they could bounce in it comfortably as they waited for their password screen to load. Once they managed to log in, a notification popped up. The only icon currently showing the little green circle is the one with the little spider on a cupcake, it's CC. Well, as she would say, it's rude to keep a lady waiting.

cobwebCruller opened contact optimisticObjector  


CC: Good morning Dearie~  
CC: So, today's the day we finally get to play our game together~  
CC: Tell me, aren't you exited?~  


OO: -_- You say that you are looking forward to playing with her  


CC: How much?~  


OO: -_- More than spiders in her attic  


CC: Ah huh hu hu~  
CC: Well, I would just love to get started right now, and believe me, I'm positively shivering in experiment.~  


OO: -_- You say “But” slowly dragging out the u  


CC: Buuuuuut I need to finish up an errand with my cousins before I get home~  
CC: I already have everything set up at home, it just has to wait~ ::'(  


OO:-_- You deflate  


CC: Don't fret, by the time i'm finished and everything wrapped up we can play together~  
CC: You will be a wonderful partner~  


OO: -_-You thank her for the compliment  
OO: -_- Though you frown, you wanted to play with her.  


CC: But you won't be waiting long, our dear friend RR should be logging on soon. ~  
CC: Have fun, see you soon ~  


cobwebCruller ended contact optimisticObjector  


OO:-_- You say "uhhh"?

They let themselves make a little sigh, watching her little spider icon lose the little green circle.  


Still, she's probably not wrong. RR and JJ should be coming online soon enough. The four of you agreed to contact each other by nine for Frisk, and whatever timezone worked for them, they didn't focus to much on time they didn't need to know from last night's email. Although she seems pretty certain it will be one guy specifically. Weird, but it's still a coin flip, might as well see where it lands.  


They open the email, skimming down to where the two download links rested at the bottom.  


**Download_Game/SRound.client.exe**  


**Download_Game/SRound.server.exe**  


They click the fist link, with the obligatory pop-up asking if they're sure they want to download the program. Though at the bottom was this line in a larger font and an odd little message saying “Everything will change once you click accept”.  


Frisk gave a little "hm" odd message, but it didn't deter them. They click 'accept' then 'finish'. Feeling excitement bubble in their chest as a download window opens itself.  


An animation of a yellow spirograph plays above a progress bar, growing and shrinking as the bar slowly fills. Various in game assets being processed faster than they can read.  


It takes it's sweet time, Frisk stares at the hypnotic rotations of the geometric flower unblinkingly. Privately challenging themself to stare at the artificial light show until the entire download is at 100%. At least they try to until another notification pings pops up, drat. Oh, it's him. Exactly as CC said, RR specifically. The coin landed for her. They abandon the spirograph in favor of their friend, letting the download go unwatched in the background.

raucousRibcage began contacting optimisticObjector  


RR: heya.  
RR: so i barley finished bootin up my laptop when this program gets going all  
RR: youre being connected to oo and the server program autodownloaded  
RR: you seein a spirograph too?  


OO: -_- You confirm you have a spirograph on the loading screen  
OO: -_- You also tell him that CC will be late  


RR: gotcha  
RR: huh  
RR: nothin happened when that download finished.  
RR: wait  
RR: i see someone on my computer screen  


OO:-_- You tilt your head to the side and ask him what he means  


RR: the game loaded  
RR: im seein someone sittin in a laundry pile.  
RR: odd way to start a computer game but ive seen worse openers  


The loading screen in the background closed, peaking behind the Undernet window was a new desktop icon. They moved the window, uncovering a yellow spirograph titled "SBound.hope.exe" The quickly double clicked, the screen went black for a moment and... nothing. The icon's still highlighted, but nothing else changed on their computer far as they could tell. 

OO:-_- You ask him how he he started up  


RR: huh?

OO:-_- you say that you clicked the spirograph, but nothing happened. 

Frisk hears something fall behind them, they feel their chest tighten like a corset. They slowly turn around and see... the barely organized chaos of their hideout. Along the walls their collection of loose firewood, a stack of books covered in plastic cloth, a bunch of empty jars and flower pots and some cast off movie posters glued to the walls. The old toy chest repurposed as a pantry for their food stash, a battery powered Bunsen burner on top, next to their solar charged battery recharger.  


And scattered haphazardly along the open, concrete floor is their toy knife, some mini boxing gloves, a tattered pair of ballet slippers, the waterlogged notebook, the scavenged backup frying pan, and an empty cowboy gun. Exactly where they left everything when they got in, save the revolver, on it's side and out of it's halter. They widen their eyes, trying to find any movement where they could have sworn they were alone.  


They see the gun start floating off the floor.  


Frisk stared, eyes widened as each item that littered the floor is picked up, moved, and put down somewhere else in the room by some invisible force. Oddly enough this unseen controller decided that the frying pan belonged on top of the books, the boxing gloves looked great on the ceiling(how are they staying up?) the knife and gun both found homes in a jar and pot(non-respectively) and the slippers went inside the notebook on the woodpile.  


The logic was odd and if there was an association between the items and where they ended up, it wasn't a logic Frisk had could follow on their own. Although, the scenario itself did ping something familiar in their mind. Something about random nonsense.  


Such as a series of random inconveniences being complained about in all caps.

Or someone messing around with a new game before actually starting the game itself

OO:-_- you say you smell a prankster  


RR: really? how so?  


OO: -_- You recount the boxing gloves on your ceiling and the slippers in a ruined notebook.  


RR: ...are you seen' what im doin?  


OO: -_- You confirm that your revolver is in the flowerpot.  


RR: neat.  
RR: this games been pretty fun from the minute of playtime ive racked up  
RR: lets see what there other interface options do  


OO:-_- You tell him to wait for a moment  


optimisticObjector is away  


RR: i mean. you can see my screen right. co op.  
RR: probably why there are two game modes  


They turn back around, just in time to see a giant machine appear out of the void. They stumble up from their soft pile and watch as the machine deposits itself, or as RR deposits the machine, near the back of the bunker. Frisk picks up their laptop and goes to inspect the machine. Their screen shows no change after another double-click, they have a feeling it's not going to. They bring Undernet back up as they reach the device.  


OptimisticObjector came back  


OO:-_-You inspect the device  


RR: huh?  


OO:-_- You describe the boxy base, under another boxy part, with a big pipe and a valve wheel on the top.  


RR: my mouse hovers over the image sayin that it releases a kernelsprite and stuff called cruxite.  
RR: but only when open.  
RR: is your mouse not tellin you this?  


Frisk is beginning to have a hunch about what's going on. Maybe.

OO:-_- You tell RR you are about to climb in the machine, look at the ceiling, and flash a peace sign.  


RR: uhhh.  


They put the laptop on the ground, and do as they said they would. Hopping on the device took three tries, the sides were smooth and had little solid footing. They managed by grabbing hold of the wheel sticking from the side. The wheel could turn a few inches before getting stuck, and they hear something jam in the device. They make a mental note to inspect that later.

They hang dramatically off the wheel, looking to gloves on the ceiling(seriously, how are they sticking up?) and raise their free arm to peace them out. Mouthing the words 'Raucous Ribcage.'

They count to five, then jump off. Checking their Undernet for RR's response.

RR: wow  
RR: are you, like, in control of the on screen character?  
RR: i cant click on them but i can for just about everythin else in the play area  


Frisk sits back, takes a deep breath. Processes the frankly absurd scenario they have been presented, then answered. 

OO:-_^...Yes, yes you are.  
OO:-_- You will now figure out what to do with the device RR placed.  


RR: k  
RR: its called a cruxtruder fyi  
RR: on screen prompt just says 'open and hurry'  
RR: the cap with the game logo might be a good place to start  


OO:-_-You say thank you  


Head still kinda fuzzy with the idea that this is actually real, Frisk captuloges their laptop and hops back on the Cruxtruder. They stood tiptoe on the edge to see the cap on top, hoping to just push it open. They try to grab at the cap but found it cold and smooth, and unable to find a grip on it. They grab the wheel again to keep from falling, no concussion today thank you.  


Frisk tries turning the wheel further, but it's stills jammed. They could feel something is trying to push upwards but unable get passed the cap.  


They hear their Undernet ping from the laptop's card, maybe RR had an idea. Carefully, they hop off the Cruxtruder and retrieved their, there was a message from RR, but they had started getting messages from someone else. They check RR real quick.  


RR: so whyre you makin them look at their laptop so much?  
RR: is that an idle animation while you use Undernet?  
RR: weird i can use it without pausing the program  


Mounting coincidence, becoming less impossible the more they find. They open the other chat.

jovialJapery began contacting optimisticObjector  


JJ: GREETING FRIEND  
JJ: TIS I, JOVIALJAPERY, INQUIRING AS TO WHETHER YOU HAVE BEEN IN CONTACT WITH MY BROTHER AS OF TODAY.  
JJ: TODAY IS, AFTER ALL, THE DAY WE AGREED TO PLAY A GAME, A GAME MOST FUN AND EXITING FOR ALL OF ITS PARTICIPANTS!  
JJ: BUT! I GET HOME FROM STOCKING UP THE ALL IMPORTANT GAME DAY FOODS AND I FIND THE HOUSE EMPTY! OF! INHABITENCE!  
JJ: EVEN THE PET ROCK IS ABSENT! DID HE FINALLY DECIDE TO TAKE IT FOR A WALK?  
JJ: BUT TODAY OF ALL DAYS,WE MADE OBLIGATIONS. HE CANNOT GET OUT OF ONE BY PICKING UP ANOTHER!  
JJ: HELLO? OO? ARE YOU THERE?  


OO: -_- you tell JJ that RR has already started playing with you  


JJ: WHAT!?  
JJ: PREPOSTEROUS. HE IS NOT HOME, HOW WOULD HE BE PLAYING A COMPUTER GAME WITH YOU IF HE IS NOT HOME TO USE HIS COMPUTER?  
JJ: WHAT, IS HE USING SOME SORT OF PORTABLE COMPUTING DEVICE CAPABLE OF  
USING COMPLEX PROGRAMS AND POWER ITSELF WITHOUT A POWER SOCKET?  
JJ: RIDICULOUS!  


OO:-_- You tell JJ to check his friends-list  


JJ: OH, MY BROTHERS ACCOUNT IS ONLINE, SOMEHOW.  
JJ: THANK YOU. I SHALL CONTACT YOU AGAIN WHEN I AM DONE TALKING TO HIM. THEN I SHALL JOIN YOU TWO.  


JJ: MY BODY IS READY!  


OO:-_- You tell him good luck  


optimisticObjector is away  


JJ: OKAY! WAIT ARE YOU TELLING ME GOOD LUCK OR TELLING ME TO TELL HIM GOOD LUCK?  
JJ: OH! OR BOTH!

Just as they close their chat with JJ, a dull thud sounds from above the ceiling. Then the gloves fall on the Cruxtrider wheel from the ceiling.  
Frisk opens RR's chat before his brother has time to occupy him him. JJ could be both quick to the punch and long winded. And while that could be fun, they wanted to know what RR was doing before JJ got started.  


OptimisticObjector came back  


OO: -_- You ask if your co-player has placed any more large game devices you should know about  


RR: yep  


OO: -_- You ask him where  


RR: one on top of the hill  
RR: try the zoom, might be useful  
RR: one just outside those big doors  
RR: my mouse keeps tellin me things if I leave it alone long enough  
RR: real handy for the game to tell us this stuff  
RR: nice user interface if kinda boring  


OO:-_- You ask him what he's thinking  


RR: ways to liven this opening up.  


RaucusRibcage went away

Frisk holds laptop cautiously and looks around their hideout for any changes. Nothing moves, only their breath and the breeze from the doors doing anything. But then a segment of floor abruptly juts upwards in a perfect rectangular shape. A pillar half their height now exists right by the cruxtruder. 

Forget suspension of disbelief at this point. Disbelief has been cancelled entirely, thoroughly removed from airing.

"This is real."

They go back to Undernet.

OO:-_- You ask how  


racousRibcage has left  


OO: -_- You let out a frustrated groan. You tell him he's actually seeing you and not some random game avatar.  
OO: -_-You say you are not joking and ask him to get back soon.  


optimisticObjector ended connection with racousRibcage

Frisk takes a deep, deep breath, and closes their laptop. Nothing changes.  


They can play without their computer running. Alright. They can do this.  


Although they haven't wrapped their head around how this is happening, least of all why three giant devices materialized by the click of someone else's mouse. But it is undeniably happening, so they really just roll with it. At the very least, the game itself still seemed like fun. Removing the existential questions and warped reality.  


"You can do this." They quietly tell themself.

Frisk captuloges their laptop in their array deck, experience says JJ and RR will be a bit. They hop up on the column, now they can see the cruxtruder cap clearly. They lean forward and brace on top of it. The cap bobs, but doesn't loosen. They try to grip beneath it, but once more, no purchase.  


A short, sharp yap from the entrance makes Frisk jump and they nearly stumble off the column. They privately hope that such near misses do not become a thing in the near future. Although since RR can apparently raise the ground beneath them and probably doesn't realize exactly what's happening yet, it seems likely. They look back and spot a familiar white ball of fluff strutting towards them. Frisk loosens their shoulders and smiles, it's just the local stray. Well known to cause trouble to those who try to catch it, and has been the bane of enough people's lives to earn the moniker Annoying Dog.  


Frisk never had a problem with the little guy, he was actually pretty friendly as long as they didn't try to grab him. He stops in front of the column and wags his tail excitedly, panting and staring at them.  


Frisk hops off and holds their palm out, letting Annoying Dog sniff them before running headfirst into the soft pile. They give him a friendly wave still smiling to themself. They hop back on the pedestal, resting their fingers on their chin like they saw on old detective shows. Time to figure out how to open the cap.  


They could try to force the wheel, but they were pretty sure they weren't strong enough to pull that off. The other sides of the Cruxtruder were blank white, only a tiny, blank screen being on any note to them. So there didn't seem to be any other mechanisms at play for them to use. Pressure seems to have had the most effect so far, maybe a strong enough jolt will pop it off like a cartoon bottle?  


From behind them, Annoying dog started jumping onto the pile just to climb out and do it all over again. It was like he stuck in some kind of loop, always yapping on the landing.  


Frisk paused their investigation and looks over for a full minute as the dog does. At just indulging in how cute it was. Cute little Pomeranian shenanigans, how could they not squeak when they bounce up on the old clothes. Bounce, a lightbulb switches on in their head. Thinking 'that could work.'  


They go over to the pile, just as Annoying Dog is getting out of it, and grabs a big armful and totes it by the cruxtruder. Annoying Dog, now no longer in the odd loop, picks up some stray socks and helps move them to the new location. After four trips, there in a new, more fluffed up pile within falling distance of the cruxtruder.  


Frisk keels down to pet the dog, who wags his little butt in response to the affection, they mutter a quiet “Thank you”. He earned it.  


They picture jumping off a giant cider cork, and flying with the fired top. Making a graceful somersault landing on a hill of colorful clothes and scarves. Too bad the pile has no scarves.  


They hop onto the column once more, and take a few deep, fortifying breaths. They carefully use the valve wheel and a foothold and climb on top of the cruxtruder's cap. They have just enough room for both their feet to stand a hand's length apart. They look down, and turn just so on the cap. Annoying Dog jumps onto the column, staring at them intently, tail raised and still.  


Frisk bends their knees, jumps, and slams their feet down on the siphograph.


End file.
